The Onin War
by Shadow of the katana
Summary: The long civil war that raged for years, destroying Kyoto and throwing Japan into turmoil, hetalia style! From 1464 where the events leading up to the war started to the end of the war. Rated T for violence in later chapters, it is a war afterall.
1. Shogun

**A/N: The Onin War, the civil war that spanned ten years and sent Japan into chaos. Most of the characters are historical figures (or Japan from Hetalia) that I gave personalities but there are still some elements of truth like Yoshimasa's love of poetry and tea parties which were the reason he didn't want to be Seii-Taishogun. Oh and on formal occasions they'll refer to each other by their clan/last names.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the history of Japan, any figures mentioned or Hetalia which belongs to Himaruya. (I don't think you can own history anyway...unless perhaps you really are a personified nation) **

**1464 **

Ashikaga Yoshimasa sighed deeply staring at the piles upon piles of paperwork. He dutifully started to read and sign, his hands soon aching.

The window was open and a fresh breeze blew through, cooling him. He shook the words that came into his head, words begging to be made into a poem. _You're the __Seii-Taishogun, a leader, not a poet_, he told himself, his wrist working faster over the paper, so engrossed in his work he didn't hear a gentle knock.

A few minutes later the door was tentatively pushed forward.

"So sorry, Ashikaga-san for barging in." The polite voice said apologetically.

Yoshimasa started and looked up, relaxing when he saw the young looking black haired man before him. The man had a fringe that reached just above his eyes and short sideburns that hung over his cheeks.

He was in a white and gold uniform and looked quite young, much too young to be in such a powerful position but appearances could be deceiving-very deceiving. If you looked deeply into his tired brown eyes you could see he was a lot older than he looked to be. He was as old as the first person to settle in the land. He was Japan.

"No worries Honda, sorry I did not hear you."

"I can see you're busy," Japan said sympathetically-he'd only just completed his paperwork-"but Hatakeyama sent me; you forgot to sign a paper in your haste last time."

"Oh! My mistake, thank you Honda-san." He said taking the paper and quickly signing it. He sighed looking back at what he had left to do.

Japan glanced at his wrist that was red from all the writing and bowed. "With arr respect due, Ashikaga-san, you shourd not overexert yourserf. You shourd take a break."

"I cannot, I have much to do." He replied regretfully.

Japan smiled slightly. "Take it as an order from your country."

"Well I cannot refuse an order. Thank you very much, Honda-san."

They both bowed and Yoshimasa stood up as Japan left the room. He saw the man/nation as an equal and in some ways a friend but it wasn't enough not to make him want to leave politics behind.

_I don't have a choice...if only I had an heir. _

Yoshimasa sat on the bench watching the clouds roll by. Because of Japan he now had a ten minute break and just being under the gentle blue sky, with the glowing red sun and the calm air floating past made his hand itch to start writing.

He reached for a pad of parchment, it was vellum the best quality parchment, and his ornate feather quill. The words spilt onto the page as easy as the clouds drifted past the red fireball that is the sun.

He sat there for an hour without realising the passing time, too immersed in writing too notice, unlike with paperwork he didn't even notice his aching wrist.

Japan noticed him as he was walking home and smiled slightly. He could understand why he preferred poetry to paperwork but there was a niggling worry in the back of his mind. wished to retire already but with the absence of an heir it was impossible and Japan couldn't shake the feeling that trouble was approaching; that this was the calm before the storm.

"Yoshimi..." Yoshimasa said hesitantly.

His younger brother looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I have no heir."

"I know." Yoshimi's expression darkened and he stepped back guessing what was coming.

"I can't even think of retiring without one..."

"And? Have a kami damn son!"Yoshimi replied bluntly.

"...Yoshimi I wish to make you my heir."

"I am a Buddhist monk." He replied through gritted teeth.

"It's not much of a matter to pull you from the monastery." He replied with a shrug.

"Do I even have a choice?" his brother spat bitterly.

Yoshimasa raised his eyebrows. "You don't want to be the most powerful man in Japan?"

"Maybe I'd like to have control over my life!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I doubt it." Yoshimi hissed.

"What be your answer?"

"I accept. Not because I want the post, I am very happy as my post as a monk but for the good of Japan. I am not so cold hearted that I would wish the country to plunge into chaos if we were left without an heir."

Yoshimasa scuffed his shoes awkwardly. "Well, thanks?"

Yoshimi walked away without another word leaving Yoshimasa to stare after him. He looked up at the darkening sky and towards the setting sun. Japan was the land of the rising sun and it was his job to make sure the sun didn't set on it, not even for a moment so why did he feel like he had failed?

"Are you okay, Ashikaga-san?"

Yoshimasa looked up at the ever familiar face, even when he'd first met the man he'd felt like he'd known him all his life and it hadn't took much persuasion to believe he was the country itself. Perhaps his country could help him?

"Family troubles...I made my brother my heir but he was a monk so he's not happy." He confessed, just about catching the fleeting worry that passed the nations face at his words but it disappeared so fast he doubted it had ever been there.

"I see. Family...arways a source of troubre." He sighed.

"Forgive me for prying but do you have family?" he asked curiously.

"Y-yes. China, Korea, Taiwan and Hong Kong. My best and worst memories always seem to involve them."

"It always seems to work out that way."

"As for your probrem, I'm not going to lie to you. We should handle this matter delicately."

Yoshimasa nodded. "I will."

**1465 **

A rush of elation passed through him. He was a father! A father-he had a proper heir now! The overjoyed shogun kissed the infant's forehead.

"Yoshihisa, you will rise like the sun into greatness." He breathed over the infant.

"May that be." Tomiko, his wife, smiled.

"You need rest now; I will be back later my flower." Tomiko nodded, fondling the baby's head.

As he walked out he came face to face with one angry brother.

"So what happens now? You drag me out of the monastery so I can be your heir? And as soon as a son comes along you boot me out?"

"A-Uh-I" the faltering man stumbled for words.

"You are going to do that aren't you?" a dark looked passed the younger man's face, one that Yoshimasa had never seen before.

"He is my son!"

"He is an infant, not fit to fulfil a man's role. What if you die in the next few years?"

"Do you expect me to die soon?" the shogun replied icily, the words laced with hidden meaning.

"It is not my job to see what fate has in store for you and if I could I quite frankly wouldn't care!" with that outburst Yoshimi stormed off.

The shogun closed his eyes in exhaustion and guilt. How had it come to this? Would it become a feud?

"With all due respect, that was not handred delicately." He looked up surprised once again. _He's as quiet as a cat. _His mind flashed back to a year ago and their conversation and he bowed his head sheepishly in acknowledgement.

"Kiku-san, what brings you here?"

"I came to give my congratulations. Is the boy good and hearthy?"

"Thank you and yes he is."

"I'm sure he'll be a fine citizen-or whatever he turns out to be."

"D-did I do the right thing?" he asked worriedly, seeking assurance from his country.

"I cannot answer that question. But I do know we must tread even more carefully now, not everyone will be pleased with your decision."

The winds of the storm to come were collecting...

**A/N: Random trivia: Yoshimasa was formerly known as Yoshinari but he changed his name. **

**I researched the war heavily before writing but I'm sorry for any inaccuracies! And to clarify I have no idea how Yoshimi reacted to the above events and I have made up the characters of the historical figures in the fanfic up so I apologize if I somehow offend anyone. **

**So if you liked it please follow, review or favourite (or all three ;)) **


	2. Feud and Fire

Chapter 2 Feud

Hosokawa Katsumoto regarded his rival with arched eyebrows. He'd been waiting for Sozen to make a move ever since he'd heard about the news. Yamana Sozen glared back at him, traces of red already appearing on his face.

"I will pledge my alliance to the true heir, Yoshihisa!" Sozen declared grandly.

"An infant does not make a shogun." Katsumoto replied coolly. "The true heir, by all right, should be Yoshimi."

"Then once again we are on opposing sides." Sozen smirked making Katsumoto grit his teeth with agitation.

"Bring it on." He replied turning away to find Yoshimi.

"Oh I will, fake son."

Katsumoto whipped round. "I am no son of yours, fake or not, I just happen to be burdened with relations through marriage to you." He snarled in reply.

Sozen narrowed his eyes and his face started to go redder with more anger and his hand went to his sword when seemingly out of nowhere Japan stepped between them (he had in fact been monitoring the whole conversation)

"There is no need to fight." He said calmly. _Don't you two see?! You could start a war! This isn't some personal feud you're dealing with!_

Sozen glared at him. "Forgive me; I have not seen you around." He said icily, raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Honda, Sozen-san. Advisory to the shogunate." He replied stonily which shut Sozen up. He'd heard the name Honda before, in tales of history-probably a prestigious clan, he decided.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop fighting." He said, his voice quiet but commanding.

Katsumoto stepped back calmly, ready to walk away.

"With all due respect Honda-san," Sozen's lip was curled with contempt, "you have no right to interfere with us."

"I am sorry for intruding...but you are being hypocritical. You two have been in disputes since the 50's, meddling with the Hatakeyama and Shiba famiries." He pointed out, meeting his gaze.

Sozen was surprised for a moment. "You seem to know much about us." He challenged.

Japan turned away. "Yes." He said simply, walking away from the two men destined to spark the war.

"Ashikaga-san we have a probrem."

"Please, call me Yoshimasa, you can't call me and my brother Ashikaga."

Japan nodded. "Kyoto is divided. Between Sozen and Katsumoto."

Yoshimasa sighed deeply rubbing his temples. "How many?"

"Around 80,000 on each side." He replied making Yoshimasa gasp.

"Th-that's a lot." He stuttered and Japan bowed his head in agreement. "I am sure you can see the delicacy of this situation."

Sudddenly Japan screamed in pain, clutching his chest. _Burning, burning, burning. It hurts, burning, going to burst with pain, fire, burning fire, smouldering walls, screams of terror, burning, burning, burning, burning. _

All he could see was fire, never ending, hungry flames of orange and crimson, burning, burning.

Yoshimasa knelt next to him. "Hond-Kiku! Are you okay? Japan?!" he was at loss of what to do.

Then Japan choked out four words that turned his heart cold. "Burning, burning, Hosokawa burning."

**A/N: Katsumoto Hosokawa and Yamana Sozen are real people; they were bitter rivals and were related by marriage. They basically ignited the war and perhaps if they hadn't took sides and divided Kyoto the war would never have happened. **


End file.
